The Thousandth And First Human
by Captain BrickBlades
Summary: So Kneesocks is still alive, Stocking turned out to be a devil, and Panty is dead. What better way to start out the grand adventure of Brief's journey to save his sorta-kinda-not really girlfriend! This is my first fanfic, set right after the end of Panty and Stocking, and i would appreciate any feedback you would give me, positive and negative. Enjoy.


Shock.

Yeah, that's the perfect word for what just fucking happened.

Shock over the fact that Stocking just revealed herself to be a fucking devil.

Shock over the fact that Corset was still alive, after being squashed flat by a giant pair of legs.

And most importantly, that the girl he was in love with just died in front of his eyes, cut into a thousand pieces.

Yeah, Brief is right now in utter and complete shock.

Then you hear that little click, when the brain starts working again, and Brief's cogs slowly begin turning again, first forming letters, then words and finally a whole sentence.

"What the fuck happened here!?" Brief said, obviously still shaken.

He then began looking around, finally locking on to the trail of pieces that once was Panty, and then came the second emotion…

Grief.

Grief so heavy it made Brief fall to his knees, and tears to well from his eyes like two waterfalls, all while saying to himself, "Oh god, Panty, please don't tell me you're dead. Please tell me this is a joke. You're gonna pop up any second now and laugh at me again, right? You're gonna do that, right? Please answer me Panty!"

But no answer came, God didn't come with a divine revelation, Garterbelt didn't have an explanation, and the Anarchy sisters weren't there to tell him to "get the fuck over it", so Brief was just left there to grieve over what had just happened in front of him.

Eventually, after what seemed like hours, Briefs cries of despair turned into sobs at some point, then into sniffles, and soon he just stopped making any sounds at all, just sitting there with some of the pieces of Panty in his hands, staring at them with eyes that revealed nothing but pure sorrow.

"So you're finally gone, huh? This isn't like those times you just abandoned me in some dump somewhere in Daten city, or the time when you decided to disappear after Stocking went away, you're actually gone now?" He questioned, more to himself than he cared to admit, while staring at those small pieces in his hands.

Again, no answer came to him, and Brief just continued to stare at those pieces.

At some point Brief felt a hand on his shoulder, and stared up to look at the man who had taken care of the two anarchy sisters while they were in Daten city.

"Let's go back home for now." was all Garterbelt said, and turned around.

* * *

Brief didn't know when he had walked into Panty and Stockings house, just that he had followed Garterbelt in some kind of daze, still cradling the pieces of Panty, and was now sitting in the couch.

He saw Garterbelt coming back out from the kitchen with two cups that were steaming, and asked what was in them.

"Coffee, seems like you could use some, and i definitely need me a cup now, need something to focus my mind on" Garterbelt answered.

"Oh...okay then, thanks for the coffee" said Brief, and took the cup from Garterbelt, drinking the whole cup in one go.

Garterbelt reached out for the cup in Briefs hands. "Well, guess you need more than one cup of coffee, give your cup to me, I'll get you some more." Brief gave the cup in his right hand to Garterbelt all the while clutching the pieces of Panty in the other one. "Thanks, I really would appreciate that."

"You don't need to thank me, I am still a preacher of god, and a preacher doesn't leave a human to suffer, if he can help relieve some of the pain." Garterbelt explained to him while walking over to the kitchen room. "And if there is one person I would want to help right now, it would be you, since Panty really seemed to like you for some damn reason"

"How could you help me now?! Panty is dead!" As soon as those words left Brief's mouth, he began to cry again, cradling the pieces of Panty close to his chest while rocking back and forth in the couch. "Panty is dead, I saw her get cut up right in front of me, how could you help me now?!"

"Because I saw that happen too, you damn fool! I took care of those dumb hoes for a long time, so don't you dare tell me I can't help you!" Smacking his hands into the nearest table, Garterbelt smashed it into pieces, making splinters fly all over the place.

"Now if you're gonna keep on crying like a little bitch, we're never gonna be able to collect all the pieces of Panty, so get your ass in gear son, and be ready to go as soon as possible!"

"Y-Yes sir!" was all Brief could muster up at the moment, and began to walk over to the door to get home and pack what he needed for the trip.

He didn't even get two steps before a huge backpack was thrown into his face, and Brief, being caught off guard, fell over, completely squashed under the weight of the thing. "What are you doing you idiot, I already packed while you were sitting there being a crybaby, now get up from under there!"

"Wait, you packed for me, when did you get my stuff?"

"I, of course, already had some clothes in your size ready, so you don't need to worry about that!"

Brief could only imagine why Garterbelt had clothes that were in his size, but decided to push those thoughts far, far out of his consciousness, because he **definitely** didn't want to know. Besides, he had more important things to worry about. Lots and lots of little important things. (The pieces of Panty, if you didn't know, you dumb fuck!)

Walking out the front door, Brief could see the trail of pieces that once were Panty, and swore to himself that he would collect every single piece, so that she could at least get a proper burial.

And so Brief and Garterbelt began the journey to collect the pieces of Panty, and what happens on that journey, well, you're gonna have to wait until next chapter to find out, because I sure as hell ain't telling you anymore, you bunch of fucking virgins!


End file.
